I Love to Hate You
by Imagaco
Summary: Beast boy attacks. Dedicated to DarkRapture. summary sucks, I know.


**I love to hate you**

_This is a story dedicated to one of my favorite reviewers, DarkRapture. I didn't know what kind of Beast boy you would like, one that fights friend or foe. Did the best they could, though please don't yell at me. Wild BB, that's all I'll say. I don't own Teen Titans._

Beast boy couldn't figure out where he was. Or how he got there for that matter.

"Don't worry," and voice said, "I am positive they won't be able to stand up to him." Beast boy turned his head and saw a doctor talking on the phone.

The doctor then hung up the phone and walked over to Beast boy. He got out a needle and flicked it. "This will only hurt for a second," the doctor said, "what comes next… more so." (I really like that line.)

"What's that going to do to me," Beast boy asked as the Doctor stuck the needle in his neck. "You don't want to know," the doctor said, then injected the serum into Beast boy.

_Meanwhile..._

"So why are we so concerned about this guy again," Cyborg asked Robin. "Because," Robin said, "not only does he have Beast boy, but he is also developing a serum that can cause one to feel nothing but rage."

Raven was concerning, and not just cause it was Beast boy that had gotten caught. After a few minutes of walking, before Titans came across a steel door.

What scared them was the fact that the steel door was bent and lying on the ground, like something had pounded their way out of the room.

When they looked inside, they saw a man in a doctor outfit. The man, unfortunately, have also been gutted and decapitated, like someone had chopped off his head and ripped his innards out.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Raven said. 'This can't be good,' thought Robin.

Suddenly, there was a noise a few feet away. The titans ran to see what noise was. To their surprise, it was the Doom Patrol and Batman.

"What are you doing here," Robin said. "I was about to ask you the same thing," Batman told him.

"A friend of ours was taken by the doctor," Starfire said. "You found the doctor," Mento asked. "What's left of him," Cyborg muttered.

"He's dead," Rita replied, quite shocked. "Ripped open," Robin told them, "just a few feet away from here."

"Alright, that's it," Batman said to him, "I'm taking this over." "He's our friend," Raven told him. "A friend who is clearly not himself right now," Batman told her.

Just then, a roar came out from the end of the hall. The Titans, the Doom Patrol, and Batman (despite each obviously wanting to handle this themselves) ran through the doors at the end of the hall.

Beyond the doors at the end of the Hall was a room that almost looked like a mixture between a boiler room and an arena. "What is this place," Rita asked. "What does it look like," Batman told her, "it's a battleground."

Suddenly, there was another roar, this time coming from above them. When they looked up, they saw a dark outline for a large, fury, creature behind a set of pipes on the ceiling.

A few seconds later, the creature dropped down from the pipes. It looked like a large, green, werewolf.

"**Beast boy**," Raven screamed. "That is Beast boy," said Mento, "but I've never seen him turn into anything like that." "It's a new form," Robin said, "you wouldn't know about it."

Beast boy roared at them ferociously. "Beast boy," Starfire said, "it is us. Do you not recognize us?"

Beast boy got ready to pounce. "Apparently not," Mento said. "He's been infected with the rage serum," Robin said.

"Rage serum," Rita asked. "The doctor you have been following had been developing a chemical that prevents you from feeling anything but rage," Batman told her.

Just then, Beast boy pounced. "**LOOK OUT**," Mento shouted. Robotman got in front of Beast boy and held him back.

As Beast boy and Robotman held each other back, the others got ready in case they needed to fight him. Except for the Titans, who got ready to try and reason with him.

(In case you're wondering, Robotman is holding Beast boy back in the way people hold others back by holding onto their hands. And Beast boy is in his beast within form, for those of you who didn't get that.)

Suddenly, Beast boy delivered a knee kick so hard, that even Robotman would feel it. Temporarily distracted, Beast boy now had the time to grab Robotman arm and rip it off.

Using his arm as a bat, Beast boy knocked around Robotman like he was a lightweight. After knocking him to the ground, Beast boy grabbed his head and ripped it off.

After throwing it over his shoulder, Beast boy turned his attention to the others. "Beast boy," Raven said, "this isn't you. You've got to fight it."

Beast boy roared again, then charged.

_To be continued… maybe._

_Hope you liked it, DarkRapture. That scene where Beast boy fought Robotman was something that had crossed my mind before. There was another scene I also thought of, where mammoth crawled out of a home the wall that Adonis had made when he had been thrown through it. After looking up at everyone, he would say in a timid voice 'run', then be dragged back through the hole, screaming. After the screen stopped, Beast boy in his beast within form would come through the hole and attack. As you can tell, I did not think of that in time. I don't know if I'll continue this, but I would prefer it if you finished it for me. (I'm talking to DarkRapture, by the way.) Please, no flames. Remember, I'm not really the best that angst._

**Imagaco**


End file.
